


A Gata

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Durante a primeira semana sem Lister, Rimmer fica esperando capitão Hollister chamar ele e dizer a mesma coisa que ele disse para Lister. Para entregar o gato ou ser colocado em stasis.





	A Gata

Durante a primeira semana sem Lister, Rimmer fica esperando capitão Hollister chamar ele e dizer a mesma coisa que ele disse para Lister. Para entregar o gato ou ser colocado em stasis.

Não acontece, e eventualmente Rimmer para de esperar que aconteça, afinal ele era Rimmer, ninguém acharia que ele arriscaria sua carreira por uma gata, especialmente uma que pertencia a Lister. Ele mal conseguia acreditar ele mesmo.

Ele acordou naquela madrugada com a gata miando bem alto no tubo de ventilação.

“Eu já estou indo, para de fazer esse barulho, se nós formos descobertos por sua causa da sua gritaria eu juro por Judas você não vai gostar”

Frankenstein a gata o ignorou e continuou miando até mais alto até Rimmer abrir o tubo de ventilação, lá ele encontrou os potinhos que ele havia enchido mais cedo ainda com água e comida.

“Você tem comida, você tem água. E você ainda está chiando. O que mais você quer ?”

A gata pulou na cama de cima lhe dando uma resposta.

“Então é ele. Bem, eu sinto muito, ele não está aqui e ele não vai estar aqui de novo. Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso”

Como se ela o entendesse o que Rimmer tinha dito a gata miou novamente, dessa vez mais baixo e mais triste.

“E você não devia estar pulando no seu estado, você vai acabar perdendo o equilíbrio e se machucando ou machucando os filhotes dentro de você”

A gata se aconchegou no travesseiro de Lister. O que tinha uma coleção de manchas causadas por Lister esparramar uma variedade de alimentos enquanto ele comia na cama. Aquele que Rimmer disse pra si mesmo que ele mandaria para a lavanderia da nave assim que a oportunidade se apresentasse.

Ele se aproximou do travesseiro, tinha vários cheiros diferentes, mas embaixo de todos eles estava um que ele simplesmente reconhecia como sendo de Lister. Ele entendia porque a gata estava se aconchegando naquele objeto. Se ele tivesse menos autocontrole havia uma boa chance dele fazer o mesmo.

A gata miou novamente.

“Eu sinto falta dele também” Rimmer confessou se sentindo bem tolo.

A gata olhou para ele sem o julgamento que ele esperava, ele sabia que era irracional esperar um julgamento dela pra começar, ela era um animal afinal, mas fez com que ele se sentisse melhor.

“Você pode dormir aqui se você desejar mas assim que meu despertador tocar você volta pro tubo de ventilação mocinha” ele disse e fez carinho atrás da orelha de Frankenstein que fechou os olhos em agrado.


End file.
